


Among The Flowers

by RowanSparrow



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Wars, Clones, Clones With Flowers, Flowers, Jedi, Jedi Temple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanSparrow/pseuds/RowanSparrow
Summary: Captain Rex goes to the Jedi Temple to drop something off to Anakin Skywalker, but is sidetracked when he stumbles upon the temple gardens.





	Among The Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a request on Tumblr (i'm @rowansparrow-writing, come say hi!)

It was rare that Captain Rex had shore leave, even rarer that all of the 501st had it together. To be honest, he was so used to combat now that shore leave almost left him antsy rather than relaxed.

Nevertheless, Rex was free for the time being, and he walked along the halls of the barracks on Coruscant towards the Jedi Temple. He was going to drop off the latest mission reports to Anakin Skywalker – though, Rex knew damn well the man wouldn’t be in his room, he half wondered if he’d have better luck trying to find him at the Senate building.

He chuckled to himself as he headed towards the Jedi Temple, thinking about General Skywalker and his not-so-secret rendezvous with one Senator Padme Amidala, and his chuckle was immediately cut off as he reached the large, stone steps leading up to the temple.

Going to the Jedi Temple had always given him, and the rest of his brothers, the creeps. Rex could never put his finger on exactly why – maybe the concentration of all the Force in one place made Rex’s head spin.

No matter the reason, Rex held the data pad in hand, striding up the heavy steps and into the Temple. He kept his helmet tucked respectfully under one arm, moving briskly down the halls. Even if Skywalker wasn’t there, he could just drop it off in the Holo-mapping room. It would find its way back to Skywalker eventually.

Rex walked past another large, open archway, and heard a soft, haunting sort of humming drifting out from the outside.

He paused, turning toward the noise. It sounded like a clone.

Rex hesitated in the hallway, temporarily abandoning his quest to drop off the data pad to General Skywalker and instead stepping through the archway, out into the Temple Gardens. He’d heard Cody talk about them before, but he’d never been in them himself.

“Wow…” he whispered aloud, stepping fully into the gardens. There were so many beautiful plants, things Rex had never seen before. Flowers, trees, and even fruit trees, a multitude of other things Rex didn’t even recognize. Through it all, the eerie humming continued.

Rex narrowed his eyes, glancing around. He wasn’t sure he was allowed to be back here. He ventured onward, finally spotting a familiar face in the center of a cobblestone pavilion, surrounded by flowers and carefully weaving them together. His hair was down, for a change, cascading down his armored back.

“Tup?” Rex called lightly, and the younger trooper jumped, turning over his shoulder quickly.

“Kriff, Captain, nearly gave me a heart attack.” Tup muttered, closing his eyes for a brief moment before turning back to his flowers.

“What’re you doing?” Rex asked. “Isn’t this against regulations?” He stepped forward, frowning at the flowers Tup had picked and was stitching together.

“Not at all, sir.” Tup smiled. “Commander Cody told me the clones are welcome here. Some of the Jedi even encourage it.” His tongue poked out for a moment in focus as he tied off a section of flowers. “General Plo brings Commander Wolffe in here sometimes. You notice how Wolffe’s been calmer after missions now?” Tup asked lightly. “It’s because he comes here, now. I’ve seen Commander Gree in here too before, sir. He likes to study the plants, and General Secura has been here with Bly before, just sitting among the flowers. It’s my favorite thing to do whenever we have leave, just sit out here with the flowers.”  

Rex tilted his head curiously. He knew Cody sometimes came to the gardens with Obi-Wan to meditate with him, but he had no idea other clones visited the gardens too. “So what’re you doing with them, Tup?”

“Sit down, Captain.” Tup urged, making room. “I’ll teach you.”

“Teach me what?” Rex asked, sitting down with a dull thud as his armor hit the stone.

“Weave the flowers.” Tup explained, holding up a long string of flowers he’d been stringing together.

“And do what with them?” Rex questioned, lifting one strand to inspect it closer.

“Whatever you’d like.” Tup chuckled. “I usually string them up around the archway. They’re pretty to look at when you first walk in. Though sometimes I take them back to the barracks. The last string I made, I took to Kix in the medbay.” He smiled up at Rex. “The injured men loved them. Kix said it boosted morale.”

Rex hummed softly, thoughtful. “Alright.” He nodded to the younger trooper. “Show me how it’s done.”

**Author's Note:**

> There needs to be more clone content with Flowers, tbh. 
> 
> come visit me on tumblr @rowansparrow-writing!


End file.
